Taking One For The Team
by Gibbsredhoodie
Summary: Abby tries to reduce the stress level for the team during a case by helping Gibbs relieve some tension. Gibbs/Abby pairing.


**Taking One For The Team**

Rated: M

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Written for the prompt 'relief' on the Gibbs/Abby shipper forum.

Disclaimer: NCIS, its characters etc don't belong to me, this is just for fun.

* * *

"You can't come running to me every time he's in a bad mood, Tony," Abby sighed, rolling her eyes as she listened to the almost pleading voice of her friend and colleague on the end of the phone line.

"It's more than a bad mood, Abby," DiNozzo answered defiantly. "Everyone is walking around on eggshells coz they're scared they're gonna lose a limb, Ziva is even scared of his driving, and his phone is in a million pieces because he threw it across the bullpen at me...I could see that look in his eyes...I thought I was gonna die..."

Abby bit her lip at the image of Tony cowering under a Gibbs death stare. They all knew she was immune to that same stare and Gibbs knew it too. "So what you're saying is because Gibbs and I are together, you want me to take one for the team and try and tame the beast?"

"Something like that...he listens to you, even more now than he used to."

She and Gibbs had been together for a few months and although it hadn't been as easy as they'd hoped to try and keep work and personal separate they were gradually finding their feet and getting used to a whole new way of life.

Everyone knew they were a couple and Abby had suspected it would only be a matter of time before someone would come to her wanting her to have some influence over Gibbs in one way or another. Although she thought it might end up being something more serious she couldn't help but smile about Tony thinking his life was in danger.

"Alright," Abby sighed "I'll talk to him, but no promises."

"Thanks Abbs, you're a lifesaver, we all appreciate it...he'll be there any second, he's coming down for some results." He'd forced the words out so quickly, Abby barely had chance to understand what he was saying before the line went dead.

Abby put her phone down and sighed again. She'd spent the night in her lab, drinking a constant stream of caf-pows to try and keep her eyes propped open and was just as tired as they were. And now Gibbs was coming to see her for results she didn't have.

They'd been working on their current case for days, hitting dead end after dead end and she could understand why Gibbs was grumpy, she felt the same. But talking to him wasn't going to get her anywhere when he was this wound up.

Hearing the ding of the elevator seconds later she took a deep breath before Gibbs strode into her lab, his presence not only overwhelming her but sending her pulse into turmoil. She still found it hard to believe sometimes that he was hers. Once they had surrendered to their feelings for one another Abby had willingly given herself to him, completely.

She found herself in an almost constant state of arousal when she was near him, needing to touch him, taste him and absorb everything about him. And as drawn as she was to his heart stopping blue eyes, soft silver hair and every inch of his solid masculine body, she loved his mind and the heart that he kept hidden from most people just as much.

"What d'ya got, Abbs?" he barked, the instant he was inside her lab.

"Nothing yet, Gibbs, I told you I'd call when I had the results."

"Need 'em now," he growled, stepping up to stand next to her as she stood at her computer.

Abby turned to face him, a hand on her hip. "And I need a soft bed, a blue eyed Marine to wrap myself around and for everyone to leave me alone for at least twenty-four hours...and yet here I am,"

"Abby..." Gibbs warned, this time more forcefully.

"I can't make it happen any quicker Gibbs, as much as I want to it doesn't work that way."

Abby sighed when she saw him grit his teeth, noticing the strain on his face, the tiredness in his eyes from lack of sleep. She hadn't meant to snap at him but trying to find leads where there were none was starting to rapidly drain on her usual bounciness.

She could tell Gibbs had just come in from the cold outside, his long black coat draping down from his shoulders, a basic black scarf hanging loosely around his neck. Tony had always joked about some of the clothes Gibbs chose to wear, but from where she was standing, he wore his clothes to perfection.

She may have been biased because she thought he looked sexy no matter what clothes he wore...if any. But that long black coat and several other items of clothing he wore never failed to give her even more reasons to be happy her feelings for him were out in the open. She could ogle as long and as often as she liked.

The long black coat was one of her favorites, partly because of the way he wore it. Falling from his broad shoulders, it framed his powerful figure, the way it swished around his legs with each long stride demanding the attention and submission of everyone around him. Without even trying he scared the daylights out of everyone else but reduced her to a hormonal wreck.

Abby was certain if she mentioned the team having issues with the way Gibbs was behaving he would just take it out on them more, not to mention be pissed they had used her as a go-between. And while she didn't doubt the case had a lot do to with his current state of mind, Abby was in tune enough with him to realize part of his anguish was due to their lack of physical contact over the last several days.

Once they had admitted their feelings for one another they had quickly fallen into a routine of spending as much time as possible together outside work, and had rarely spent a night apart. Most of the time they stayed at Gibbs' house because it was closer to work, but since the start of the current case they hadn't had chance to even talk about whose place they would sleep at.

Abby couldn't deny that she was on edge too, his scent and the warmth of his body as she took a step closer causing a wave of goose bumps to break out over her body and a sending a shot of arousal straight between her legs.

Ever since they'd been together the first time, their appetite for sex had only intensified. Abby couldn't get enough of him, and as they had gradually become more familiar with each other's bodies, Gibbs was never short on ways to be able to reduce her to a quivering mess with the barest of touches.

What she wanted right now was to forget about the case, take him home to bed and keep him there until neither of them could move. But they had a job to do, one which needed their concentration and it was critical that they all worked as a team.

Determined that there was only one way to reduce the tension in both of them Abby took hold of his hand and dragged him towards the elevator. She pressed the button on the wall quickly several times and turned to Gibbs.

"You wanna tell me where we're going?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We need to have a private conversation."

Abby could feel her weary body start to come alive as the door to the elevator opened, thankfully revealing it was empty. She pulled Gibbs in with her and pressed the level for the bullpen.

The instant the doors closed and the elevator began to move, Abby flicked the emergency switch, illuminating them in blue light. Not wasting a second, she stalked Gibbs, pushing him up against the wall, her hands pressing firmly over the muscles of his chest.

Gibbs took a hold of her arms, caught off guard by her actions when Abby's lips sealed over his, warm, demanding and needy. Her tongue pushed inside his mouth, tasting him and moaning as she finally got some of the contact she'd been craving.

"Abby, we agreed not to do this at work," he protested against her lips, though he couldn't help but kiss her back in between their spoken words.

"You're growly, and as much as that turns me on, it puts everyone else on edge for a completely different reason. We're not getting anywhere with the case, neither of us has been home, we haven't had sex in days...we're just gonna relieve the tension a bit. Think of it as a health and safety issue to stop you from head slapping Tony to death."

He groaned when she began rubbing up against his groin, her hips pushing into him as their kisses deepened. "Don't have time for this, Abbs..."

"It won't take long...no-one will know if we're quiet," she whispered, her hands sliding over his ass as she continued to gyrate against him.

Her fingers ran down the two firm globes of his backside, squeezing as she pulled Gibbs nearer. Crouching slightly and angling her hips up, Abby brought the growing bulge in his pants closer to the ache that had become a steady throb between her legs, the friction of their bodies after the time apart leaving her panting for more. At this rate she was going to work herself up to an orgasm before he'd even had chance to touch her.

One hot, wet, open mouth kiss melded into the next, Abby dominating until something inside Gibbs shattered and he grabbed hold of her waist and pushed her towards the other side of the elevator.

Grinning in satisfaction and anticipation Abby reached for his belt with one hand, loosening the leather strap while her other hand cupped him and began massaging him through the material of his pants. By the time she had his belt undone and awkwardly managed to unzip his pants Gibbs had swollen even more under her touch.

Her hand snaked into his boxers, stroking his full length to life as she fought to undo the button on his pants. Gibbs' hips jerked against her, his own hands beginning to touch her even though his brain was trying to tell him they shouldn't do this here.

His reaction to her was immediate. No matter how much his mind was telling him to stop her, his body wanted her. To be buried inside her, even if it would be over quickly. It had been days since they'd been together but it felt like weeks. He also had no doubt some of his current frustration was due to his need for her.

Slipping his fingers under her short skirt, his actions wavered when he skimmed over her stockings to touch the narrow strap of the garter belt running down the top of her leg.

"Gonna kill me, Abbs," he growled, his fingers blindly tracing the sheer lace that encased her.

Abby gasped as he searched over her smooth skin, tingling as his fingers mapped out a pathway directly to where she wanted them. When he reached the edge of her panties he eased a finger underneath, gently teasing into the moistness he found. They'd barely had time for foreplay and she was already wet and ready for him.

Gibbs realized the tall boots Abby had on would hinder his attempts to get her underwear off so without thinking twice he took a hold of the side of the garment and roughly ripped them from her body. Grinning mischievously at him, Abby stalled her attention on his pants to take hold of his hand and direct his fingers to the pleading bundle of nerves crying out for his attention.

She bit on her bottom lip to stifle the moans of pleasure as Gibbs worked his fingers over her, sliding through her dampness, his breathing becoming ragged at the feel of her.

When Abby finally managed to gather her bearings and get the button of his pants undone they dropped to the floor. Gibbs pushed his boxers down, not caring about the clothes pooled around his ankles as his body crowded her. They were both panting, focused only on their need to be joined.

Gibbs hoisted her up against the side wall of the elevator, rough hands sliding up the outside of her thighs as Abby crossed her legs behind his back. His head fell forward to rest on her shoulder, moaning when his fingers ghosted over the lace of her garter belt.

He could feel her heat against his straining erection, and held onto her hips tightly to hold her still, rubbing his length along her wetness. Abby moaned at the sensation of him parting her folds with his hardness, arching her back as teased her.

Abby drew his attention, her emerald eyes locking onto his intense blue gaze. She kept her eyes open as she kissed him, their lips frantic, tongues probing and tangling until they broke apart in need of air.

Her hands moved around his back, sliding over the wide expanse underneath his jacket. She was completely surrounded by him, the full length of his jacket cocooning their bodies and his solid weight pinning her to the wall.

Abby undulated against him, needing him to hurry, for him to ease the ache that had become so tense throughout her that it was now focused at the pulse beating between her thighs. What had started as a way to give him some relief, to help him loosen the strain he was under, had quickly turned into a desperate need for her to give in to her unyielding passion for him.

There was nothing about Gibbs that didn't turn her on, this wouldn't be the first time she'd begged him, and she doubted it would be the last.

"I need you, Gibbs." She bucked against him wantonly.

"Shhh..." Gibbs whispered next to her ear. "Gotta be quiet, don't want the whole building to hear."

Abby's face nuzzled into the crook of his neck, pushing his scarf aside with her nose so she could taste him. Her tongue flicked under his polo and the edge of his white t-shirt, her cry of pleasure muffled as she bit down into his skin when Gibbs gripped onto her hips tighter and pushed inside her.

Gibbs groaned into her neck, Abby's body warm and inviting as it contracted around him. She heard his deep breaths as he fought for control...but the last thing she wanted was for him to control himself. He was hot and hard inside her and she wanted to feel him driving in and out of her, wanted to completely fall apart as he brought her the release she wanted so badly.

Abby circled her hips, flexing her inner muscles around him and urging him to get moving. "You feel so good..."

The remainder of Gibbs' restraint broke when her tightness rippled around him. Thrusting into her, his strokes soon became hard and fast. Abby's hands clenched onto the back of his shirt as he pounded into her, their lower bodies rhythmically sliding together as Gibbs tried to drive deeper, changing the angle of her pelvis as his hands dug into her hips.

Apart from the sounds of their bodies moving together, all that could be heard was their muffled moans and gasps, their warmth breaths caressing each other's skin as they tried to breathe but stifle the noises escaping.

"God Gibbs...close, so close," she whimpered next to his ear, her tongue flicking out before she drew the fleshy tip between her teeth.

Abby could feel her orgasm slowly building with each of his thrusts inside her, Gibbs' soft grunts gaining momentum into the curve of her neck, his tongue against her skin mirroring the actions of his cock as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge.

"Come for me, Abbs...can't hold on much longer," he growled, driving her even closer to her climax.

She wanted to scream out his name, plead with him for more but as he moved their bodies apart slightly so he could weave a hand between them, a few perfectly placed swipes of his finger over her clit was enough to have her convulsing around him. Every muscle in her body tensed, uncontrollable shudders running through her as she clenched around him.

As soon as Gibbs felt her start to squeeze around him so tight he could barely thrust into her, his hips erratically snapped against Abby's. Forcefully plunging into her several more times, he gave in to his body's climax, groaning her name into her neck as he exploded inside her.

Leaning into her, Gibbs' hands slid under Abby's ass, trying to keep her shaking legs from falling from around his back. Smaller shockwaves rolled through them as they tried to catch their breath, all the while knowing they couldn't stay in the elevator much longer before someone would realize there was something amiss.

"Feel better?" Abby giggled lightly, kissing his nose.

Gibbs' half grin went straight to her core, adding to the still steady pulse emanating from her. "You always make me feel better."

Letting her weak legs slide from around his waist, she brushed her lips gently over his as he slipped from her body.

"And I gotta tell ya, you feel pretty amazing," she sighed happily, looking down at his half naked body.

Gibbs' hand slid up under her skirt and along her thigh to run over her smooth skin and one last time over the garter belt. "This isn't over...when we get home, gonna use my teeth and tongue to get you out of that..."

Abby gasped as she reached down to pick up the remnants of her underwear that he'd dropped on the floor, holding them up for Gibbs to look at. "Lucky I've got spares...with you around they will always come in handy."

"Hey, you started it," Gibbs teased, his earlier traces of grumpiness gone.

He bent down to pull his boxers and pants up and Abby straightened up her clothes, putting the torn underwear in the pocket of her jacket. She watched Gibbs do up his pants and belt, and helped him fix up his twisted shirt, her hands smoothing down over the toned contours of his chest.

Realizing they were out of time, Abby flicked the emergency switch and the elevator started to move again. Standing next to Gibbs she took a hold of the end of his scarf and slid it from around his neck.

"You cold?" Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow.

Abby wrapped the scarf around her neck and lifted the end of it to her nose, inhaling his scent.

"Wanna be able to smell you..." she trailed off, the memory of what he felt like inside her only adding to her desire to get the case finished so he could make good on what he promised to do with his mouth. "I would give you something of mine to smell, but unless you want to keep the shreds of my underwear..."

"I can always smell and taste you Abbs, you're ingrained into my senses."

Before Abby could gather her wits to respond, the elevator doors opened and Gibbs grinned at her, leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek. "You'll call me when you have those results?"

Abby nodded, her hands still clutching his scarf and whispering so only he could hear. "Play nice."

Gibbs stepped out of the elevator, his intense gaze watching her until the doors closed and she pushed the button to return to her lab.

Not long after she'd put on a fresh pair of underwear she heard a text message come through on her phone. Walking over to her desk to take a look, she couldn't help but laugh at what Tony had written to her..._Don't know what you did Abbs, but the beast is much tamer. Thanks for taking one for the team._

Typing in her reply, Abby knew this was the kind of favor she'd never refuse..._Anytime_.

The End.


End file.
